Becuase you Love me
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Wedding day brings back memoreies. Song Fic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future, nor do I own Celine Dion if i did I would be rich at the moment and woudn't have to right fan fiction. **

Keely stood in his arms getting ready for her first dance as a married couple. She was standing there looking a little nervous as she looked up at him. She was happy it was true that she really loved him. Suddenly there was scilence, nothing but scilence so silent a pin could be heard drop across the big room. Music started, tears came to a few peoples eyes as she glided across the floor with a wide smile on her face.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

While dancing she looked back at when she was in high school at all the moments she had with him. This was only one of her many dreams then, and now it was really happening and all at once too. The time that he tried to impress her by joining the gymnastics team and embarasing himself in front of all those people, all for her. And the time they failed Mr. Meershmts test, and he did what she could to keep her future bright.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
All the times she fell apart he was always there for her. He would do just about anything for her. She felt so blessed that she had him. He had promised in the senior year that he would never leave her. Then that year his dad told the whole family that they were returning home. And were leaving this lame century for good. They ran away that night and returned when the parents agreed that going back was just not worth losing their kid for, so they stayed.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me   
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

When she lost all her hope in something, he would get her to keep going and encourage her. He was the kind of perosn that would believe you can do anything you want as long as you try. He said this in many ways, and sometimes I can't under stand. But like he told me one year, some things are just meant to be left a mystery.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration   
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

He was everything that kept her going and the happy wonderful person that she was today. He taught her when they first met that chliques wheren't everything.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

as the song ended all the moments seemed to all happen at once and as they finished the people cheered.

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"Hey Keels," he said dragging her out of all the loudness "Yeah, what do you need, Phil" "Nothing, much I was just wondering, why were you staring into space while dancing, were you in deep thought or something?" "Yeah, I was thinking about all the times we had together according to the song." He laugh a little bit then said, "Do you think we will be like this forever?" "Depends on the stars and how many there are in the sky, count the number of stars."


End file.
